Our Love story
by FI.XiaLeixue
Summary: Au, Kisah cinta antara Draco Malfoy dan Violet Snape (female harry potter). tanpa Voldermort


Our Love Story

Warning : Au, non-Voldermort,Ravenclaw Harrieta,Astoria Bashing

Disclaimer: I not own anything

Pair :

Severus Snape x Lily Evans

Lucius Malfoy x Narcissa Malfoy

Draco Malfoy X Harrieta Snape

Tom Riddle X Hermione Granger

Thanks for Nmsvita yang memberikan izin buat ngambil beberapa detail dari ff safe and soundnya

Chapter 1

Lily Snape dan Narcissa Malfoy tengah menikmati teh herbal di Malfoy Manor sementara para suami mereka tengah membahas ramuan. Hal yang paling jelas terlihat diantara kedua nyonya itu adalah, perut besar mereka. Ya mereka berdua tengah mengandung. Narcissa hamil terlebih dahulu,baru sebulan kemudian Lily menyusul.

Lucius sebenarnya dididik untuk membenci Muggleborn begitu juga dengan Narcissa . Namun Severus berhasil membuka kedua mata mereka. Severus memperkenalkan mereka pada Lily. Kepintaran,penghormatan Lily pada old magic,kepatuhan Lily pada budaya mereka serta sifat Lily yang open minded membuat baik Lucius dan Narcissa berpikir ulang. Mereka pun mulai berteman dengan Lily, bahkan menjadi akrab. Lucius pun membantu Severus untuk melamar Lily.

Pertemanan antara Malfoy dan Snape cukup terkenal. Apalagi kalau bukan karena kerja sama antara kedua keluarga itu dalam membantu penyihir kelahiran muggle yang mendapatkan keluarga yang tidak supportive atau dalam kata lain abusive.

"Cissy, tidak lama lagi. Kau akan melahirkan. Aku tidak akan memiliki teman yang juga hamil" kata Lily. Memang seperti mengeluh, namun senyuman di wajah Lily menunjukkan hal sebaliknya. "Ayolah Lily, sebulan lagi kau akan memiliki keajaiban di pelukanmu"balas Narcissa.

Time skip,

Malam itu, sesuai dengan prediksi. Narcissa melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang di beri nama Draco Lucius Malfoy. Lily yang langsung datang ke Malfoy Manor begitu Lucius meminta datang pun senang. "Dia mirip dengan Lucius"komentar Lily. Narcissa dan Lucius pun meminta Severus dan Lily untuk menjadi orang tua baptis bagi Draco. Severus menyetujui hal itu.

Hari – hari berikutnya, Severus mengganti popok Draco jika diperlukan. Hitung – hitung latihan katanya. Severus yang sudah lama menjadi kepala asrama Slytherin juga guru ramuan itu senang dengan kegiatan barunya itu

Sebulan dari hari kelahiran Draco, Lily mulai merasakan kontraksi. Severus yang baru saja selesai menghadari rapat di Hogwarts pun langsung menuju Prince Manor. Ia tidak sendiri. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, dan Professor Lupin pun ikut serta. Sirius Black dan James Potter yang membawa istrinya Bellatrix Potter pun datang.

Semasa sekolah dulu, Lily berhasil menyadarkan marauder yang terkenal rusuh itu menjadi alim dan berteman dekat. Bukan berarti Marauder berhenti jahil. Mereka tetap jahil namun korban jahil mereka adalah orang – orang yang pantas dijahili.

Kembali lagi pada Lily, Narcissa sudah berada di Manor Prince bersama dengan Lucius yang menggendong Draco. Begitu Severus tiba ia langsung memasuki kamar Lily dimana Narcissa dan seorang bidan membantu Lily. Tak lama suara tangisan terdengar. Severus sudah menggendong seorang bayi berjenis kelamin perempuan. "Terima kasih Lily"kata Severus. Ia menyadari bayi yang berada dalam gendongannya ini memiliki warna hijau yang indah seperti Lily. "Kau memiliki bayi yang cantik Severus. "kata Narcissa.

"Aku memikirkan namamu ibumu menjadi nama tengahnya Sev"kata Lily yang masih lelah. Severus mengangguk. "My dear, aku memikirkan untuk melanjutkan tradisi keluargamu dengan memberikan nama bunga untuk si kecil." Kata Severus. Lily mengangguk lemah. "Violet Eilleen Snape"kata Severus. Lily tersenyum. Narcissa membawa Violet keluar kamar, sementara Severus menemani Lily beristirahat. Dalam waktu sebentar Violet sudah menjadi kesayangan banyak orang.

Lily kembali ke rutinitasnya bekerja di kementerian sihir. Severus menikmati peran barunya sebagai seorang ayah. Ia juga meminta Lucius untuk menjadi ayah baptis bagi Violet. Lily sendiri meminta pada Alice Longbottom untuk menjadi ibu baptis bagi Violet. Violet sendiri lebih sering berada di Malfoy Manor, Selama Lily dan Severus bekerja Narcissa dengan senang hati menjaga Violet dan Draco. Hubungan kedua bayi itu terbilang akrab. Draco selalu berbagi mainannya dengan Violet. Satu hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan dengan anak – anak pureblood lain. Dengan bertambah umur Violet dan Draco. Mereka juga berkenalan dengan anak – anak yang memiliki kekuatan sihir. Draco dengan mudah menjalin persahabatan dengan Theodore Nott Junior. Violet sendiri cukup akrab dengan Susan Bones, keponakan dari Amelia Black nee Bones.

Severus menyadari bakat Draco dan Violet dalam membuat ramuan hingga setiap musim panas ia selalu mengajari Draco dan Violet ramuan. Violet sendiri selalu senang menghabiskan waktu bersama ayahnya di labotarium. Mungkin benar kata pepatah anak perempuan akan selalu dekat dengan ayahnya. Violet selalu bermanja – manja bila ayahnya dirumah. Pernah satu waktu, saat Violet demam. Ia menangis semalaman dan tidak tidur. Severus sendiri masih berada di Hogwarts. Lily terpaksa harus memakai Floo untuk ke Hogwarts, lebih tepatnya ke hospital wings. Violet baru tenang saat Severus memasuki Hospital Wings dan tidur dalam pelukan Severus. Hal itu membuat Lily sedikit cemburu dan berkelakar bahwa Violet hanya menginginkan ayahnya .


End file.
